L'étranger de Storybrooke
by InsaneRegina
Summary: {A storybrooke } Un étranger vient d'arriver à storybrooke et il ressemble étrangement à quelqu'un qui n'est pas inconnu à Regina. Elle est totalement perdu parce qu'elle repense à ses souvenirs, va-t-elle tomber sous le charme ? Comment va-t-elle réagir face à ce dilemme ?
1. Chapter 1

**Season 1**** Avant la malédiction.**

Il était une fois dans une ville paisible là où le temps resté bloqué, là où les habitants faisaient exactement la même chose chaque jour cette ville se nommée Storybrooke. Vous savez cette ville mystérieuse qui a été créé à partir d'une malédiction ? Eh bien c'est celle-là. Là où la méchante reine Regina Mills habite avec son fils adoptif Henry.

**Maison des Mills.**

_C'était une belle journée ensoleillé aujourd'hui et même si Henry avait envie de sécher l'école pour retrouver sa mère mademoiselle Swan en douce ce n'était pas gagné. Regina comptait bien le surveiller et l'emmener à l'école pour voir s'il n'allait pas encore la rejoindre. Regina était une mère assez autoritaire parce qu'elle voulait que son fils soit bien éduqué alors elle faisait tout pour lui, tout pour qu'il soit heureux. Mais voilà depuis qu'il avait retrouvé sa vrai mère ce n'était plus pareil Regina avait l'impression qu'il aimait sa vrai mère plus qu'elle. Regina le déposa à l'école et lui fit un léger sourire. _

**-A ce soir Henry et n'oublie pas de venir à mon bureau quand tu as finis d'accord ?**

**-Oui, oui. **

_Il sortit à toute allure de la voiture._

**-Et ton déjeuner Henry !**

_Il revint passa sa main par la vitre ouverte et attrapa sa boite ou il y avait son déjeuner_.

**-Merci Mam' a ce soir ! **

_Il partit en courant et elle soupira légèrement le regardant rentrer et attendit quelques minutes avant de partir pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas repartir. Elle partit ensuite à son bureau pour aller travailler, être maire était une fonction qui n'était pas facile alors quand il fallait s'y mettre ! _

_Mademoiselle Swan était resté en ville malgré les avertissements de Regina, c'est ce qu'il l'avait poussé à vrai dire à rester ici et surtout pour savoir si son fils était heureux avec Regina et si elle s'en occupait bien. Il lui avait tellement dit des choses qu'elle avait peur qu'elle lui fasse du mal, même si elle ne croyait pas trop à ses contes de fées dont Henry n'arrêtait pas de parler. Ce petit était persuadé qu'ils étaient des personnages de contes, mais dans quelle monde vivait-il ce petit ? Il avait une imagination débordante c'était bien d'un côté, mais d'un autre un peu inquiétant. _

_Se dirigeant vers Granny's, Emma Swan s'installa à une table et sourit à Ruby la serveuse aux cheveux longs rouge. C'était une jeune fille tout à fait adorable et Miss Swan l'aimait bien, elle commanda un gâteau ainsi qu'un chocolat chaud saupoudré de cannelle comme elle l'adorait. Le Sheriff Graham Humbert rentra quelques minutes plus tard et commanda un café souriant à Emma._

**-Bonjour **_ dit-il d'une voix chaleureuse._

**-Bonjour Sheriff.**

_Elle esquissa un léger sourire et prit une gorgée de son chocolat chaud, le Sheriff prit son café et s'installa à la même table qu'Emma._

**Ça ne vous dérange pas si je m'installe ici ? **

**Maintenant que vous y êtes, je vous en prie**.

_Graham ne savait pas pourquoi il était attiré par la jolie blonde, mais il ne pouvait détacher son regard du sien, ce qui commença à gêner Miss Swan qui fronça les sourcils un instant et se mit à rougir. _

**-Sheriff si vous êtes ici pour… **

**-Vous pouvez m'appeler Graham et je vous arrête de suite je ne suis pas là pour ça, c'est juste que ça fait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un de nouveau dans le coin et puis depuis que vous êtes là c'est comme s'il y avait un énorme changement. Si je vous dérange je peux m'en aller**. Dit-il en se levant.

**-Attends je ne voulais pas dire ça c'est que…** _Elle fronça les sourcils et le regarda._

**-Je m'en allais de tout de façon.**_ Il termina son café et se leva pour partir._

**-Bravo Emma tu l'as fait fuir.**

_Henry n'avait pas séché l'école aujourd'hui à son grand regret il n'avait pas pu parce qu'il savait que sa mère le surveiller en ce moment ce n'était pas drôle du tout pour lui qui avait éperdument envie de voir sa mère Emma, apprendre à mieux la connaitre encore et lui expliquer son rôle à jouer dans l'histoire. C'était la sauveuse quoi et elle ne le croyait pas encore malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait lui dire. Henry avait peur qu'elle le prenne pour un fou alors qu'il ne l'était pas tout était vrai et il fallait à tout prix qu'il lui fasse comprendre._

_Enfin l'heure de sortie de l'école et Henry se précipita hors de l'établissement pour aller au bureau de sa mère même s'il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Il aurait pu faire un petit détour chez Granny's mais il savait que sa mère allait s'en douter et qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier le fait qu'il soit en retard. Il arriva dans son bureau et posa son sac à terre, Regina le regarda arriver vers elle et lui esquissa un sourire._

_**-Henry tu es là.**_

**-Comme prévue**_. Il fit une petite moue et soupira._

**-Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

**-Je peux aller voir Emma ? S'il te plait…**

**-Henry c'est non.**

**-Mais pourquoi ?! **

**-Eh Henry tu me parles sur un autre ton, je n'ai pas d'excuse à te fournir alors je te dis de ne pas aller voir Mademoiselle Swan tu fais ce que je te dis. **

_Henry soupira énervé et se jeta sur un fauteuil._

**-Ce n'est pas juste.**

**-La vie est parfois injuste Henry.**

_Regina termina son travail et attrapa sa veste et son sac elle regarda Henry qui était triste de ne pas pouvoir aller rejoindre Emma._

**-On y va mon cœur. **

_Il leva les yeux au ciel un instant et se leva en soupira, il avait décidé de ne plus parler à sa mère là d'ailleurs il n'avait même pas faim. Quand il rentra à la maison avec Regina il partit en courant dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit pensant à Emma. Il devait lui parler et la convaincre et il était prisonnier avec la méchante reine. _

_Regina monta dans sa chambre et ouvrit la porte, elle avait préparé un bon petit diner pour eux._

-**Tu viens manger ?**

_Il prit un coussin et se le mit sur le visage pour ne pas la regarder, le silence n'était-il pas le meilleur des mépris ? Apparemment oui parce que Regina allait commencer à s'énerver elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de son fils._

-**HENRY…**

_Elle prit le coussin de ses mains et soupira_.

**-Viens manger c'est prêt je ne vais pas le répété deux fois. **

**-Je n'ai pas faim ! Laisse-moi tranquille** cria-t-il.

_Regina fut choquée de ses paroles et fronça les sourcils, en vérité Henry avait une faim de loup mais il voulait que sa mère se sente coupable du fait qu'il n'ait pas fait et ça marcher plutôt bien. Elle s'installa sur le lit et le regarda._

**-S'il te plait dit moi ce qui ne va pas Henry, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?**

**-Tu es méchante**

**-Je n'ai rien fait Henry.**

**-Si tu es la méchante reine et tu ne veux pas que je parle à Emma ! **

**-Ne dis pas ça Henry tu sais que ça me blesse. Je ne suis pas la méchante reine.**

_Il baissa les yeux et soupira encore, Regina le regarda avec deux yeux triste. Le ventre d'Henry se mit à gargouiller et elle regarda en soupirant._

**-Je t'en prie Henry vient au moins manger quelque chose. Je sais que tu as fait.**

**-D'accord … ! **

_Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle à manger et se mit à table, n'osant pas regarder Regina dans les yeux après ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il n'avait pas voulu la blesser, mais elle le faisait tout autant en l'interdisant de voir Emma et ça lui faisait mal aussi. Après le diner Henry remonta se coucher pas question pour lui de rester une seule seconde de plus dans la même pièce que Regina. _

_Madame le maire n'en pouvait vraiment plus de son comportement et ne savait plus comment faire, elle téléphona au sheriff en dehors de la maison, celui-là la rejoignît peu de temps après. Regina était assise dehors sur les marches pleurant à chaudes larmes. Le sheriff s'approcha d'elle et fronça les sourcils. _

**-Regina… Quelque chose ne va pas ? **

_Elle le regarda un instant et passa sa main sous ses yeux pour retirer ses larmes qui continuaient de couler malgré tout._

**-Oh pas grand-chose, c'est Henry. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça. Il me déteste c'est une certitude. Maintenant qu'il connait sa véritable mère… **

**-Regina… **

_Il la prit dans ses bras un instant et caressa sa joue._

-**Regina regarde-moi, tu es une bonne mère je te l'assure.**

**-Tu le penses sincèrement ?**

**- Oui.**

**-Alors pourquoi réagit-il comme ça ?**

**- Je pense qu'il te teste, qu'il teste les limites ça va s'arranger.**

_Graham rentra dans la maison avec Regina tentant bien que mal de la réconforter. Regina l'embrassa tendrement et finit par se détendre un peu. Le sheriff savait totalement comment lui faire oublier tous ses soucis bien que c'était assez rare qu'elle soit de mauvaise humeur._

_Le lendemain matin elle se réveilla et vit Graham à côté d'elle encore endormi elle fronça les sourcils on était samedi ! Samedi et Henry devait encore dormir heureusement. 9 AM elle secoua un peu Graham doucement et l'embrassa sur la joue._

**-Graham lève-toi**

_Il grogna un peu et ouvrit un œil. _

**-Mm.. Qu'est- ce qu'il se passe ?**

**-On s'est endormi**_**.**__ Il sourit et la prit dans ses bras. _

**-Je ne vois pas où est le mal **

**-Tu n'es pas censé resté là normalement, Henry est là tu le sais.**

**-Regina… Ok je comprends.**

_Il commença à se lever et s'habiller, elle lui attrapa le bras et le regarda un instant, elle n'avait pas envie qu'il parte, mais si Henry le voyait ici il allait se poser des questions et elle n'avait pas envie qu'il la déteste encore plus._

**-J'aurai aimé que tu restes, c'est juste que… enfin tu sais.**

**-Oui t'en fais pas.**

_Henry était réveillé depuis un bon moment et il avait entendu des voix dans la chambre de sa mère il 'était bien curieux de savoir ce qu'il se tramait à l'intérieur de la chambre et surtout avec qui elle était. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et regarda discrètement. Quand le sheriff s'en alla, Henry ouvrit la bouche choqué et referma sa porte rapidement mais doucement. _

_Regina prit un douche et rejoignit la cuisine quelques minutes après pour faire le petit déjeuner, elle prépara du café, mais aussi quelques pancakes pour Henry il adorait ça. Henry s'habilla et descendit à toute vitesse, lui qui avait envie de rejoindre Emma en douce ce n'était plus possible._

**-Bonjour mam'**

**-Henry ! **

_Elle se mit à sourire et le regarda, contente qu'il lui adresse la parole enfin. Ça lui était passé ce petit air insolent. Graham avait surement raison c'était de son âge de faire les quatre cents coups._

**-Tu as bien dormi ? J'ai fait des pancakes, tu en veux ?**

**-Oui s'il te plait. Dis, après je pourrais aller jouer dehors un peu ? **

**-J'avais prévu quelque chose pour cet après-midi si tu veux bien on pourrait aller voir les chevaux et tu pourrais faire de l'équitation, ça te dit ?**

_Il se mit à sourire, il adorait les chevaux et il avait bien envie de faire un effort pour une fois même s'il avait très envie de voir Emma. Il sécherait les cours la semaine prochaine il avait tout prévu ce petit !_

**-Oui, je veux ! **

**-Ça me fait plaisir Henry.**

_Elle déposa l'assiette de pancakes sur la table et lui servit un bol de lait, elle termina son café et l'emmena manger chez Granny's avant d'aller faire de l'équitation. Henry était tout content de voir les chevaux et demander à Regina pour avoir des cours chaque mercredi après-midi elle en était heureuse que ça lui plaise et qu'elle lui fasse partager cette passion. Si seulement elle pouvait s'y remettre aussi, elle commença à marcher vers les étables et caressa un cheval qui ressemblait vraiment à Rocinante, mais ce n'était pas lui malheureusement. Son fidèle cheval qu'elle aimait tant lui manquer énormément, être ici lui rappeler des bons moments, mais aussi des moments difficiles. Sa mère avait gâché sa vie elle lui avait enlevé l'homme qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur. Cet amour si magique où l'on ressent cette étrange sensation des papillons dans le ventre. Elle versa une légère larme et Henry fronça les sourcils posant sa main sur son bras._

**Maman ? Ça ne va pas ? c'est par rapport à ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois ?**

**Non Ça va, ne t'en fais pas c'est rien Henry.**

_Elle esquissa un léger sourire et le prit dans ses bras, sans son fils elle serait perdu maintenant elle l'aimait tellement et ne savait pas quoi faire de plus pour le rendre heureux à force de trop en faire elle finissait par faire le contraire…_

_Après avoir fait du cheval Regina & Henry reprirent le chemin pour rentrer à la maison, Henry était un peu inquiet du comportement de sa mère. Etait-ce lui qui l'avait rendu triste et pourquoi Graham était-il dans sa chambre auparavant ? C'était une question qui lui trottait dans la tête._

**-Pourquoi Graham il était dans ta chambre ?**

**-QUOI ?!**

_Elle pila d'un seul coup et ouvrit de grands yeux._

**-Je l'ai vu, il est sorti de ta chambre ce matin, c'est à cause de lui que tu es triste ? **

**- Non ce n'est pas de sa faute. Et... Je ne savais pas que tu étais réveillé il est venu ce matin pour me parler de quelque chose d'important pour le travail.**

**- On aurait plutôt dit qu'il avait passé la nuit ici !**

**- Henry ! **

**- C'est vrai … **

**- Cette conversation est terminée.**

**- Je ne suis pas bête tu sais.**

**- Je sais Henry.**

_Elle regarda la route et se gara devant chez elle, Henry sorti de la voiture et courra jusqu'à l'entrée attendant que sa mère veuille bien ouvrir la porte. Elle ferma la voiture et marcha jusqu'à la porte._

_Matthew Stables était un avocat de Boston très réputé pour son travail il n'était pas marié et n'avait pas d'enfant à son plus grand regret. Il avait perdu la femme de sa vie qui était morte dans un accident de voiture il essayait de passer à autre chose, mais il n'y arrivait pas encore. Alors qu'il conduisait il vit un loup et fronça les sourcils pila d'un coup sec et traversa la ligne. Il atterrit à storybrooke, une ville dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence d'ailleurs il n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Cela l'intriguait au plus haut point maintenant, il s'arrêta devant chez Granny's et fronça les sourcils en regardant tout autour de lui, il avait l'impression que cette ville était beaucoup plus déserte et calme que Boston ce dont il avait bien grand besoin à vrai dire. Il avait deux semaines de congés, pourquoi ne pas en profité pour rester ici après tout ça ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il rentra dans le restaurant pour prendre un café et regarda la jeune femme._

**-Bonjour, je voudrais un café s'il vous plait.**

**-Bonjour ! Je vous prépare ca tout de suite ! Vous êtes nouveau dans le coin ?**

**-On peut dire ça … **

**-Ca ce voit ! Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas !**

**-Merci.**

_Il repensa au loup, était ce son imagination qui lui avait joué des tours ou avait-il vraiment vu cet animal ? Il prit son café et remercia la jeune brune aux cheveux longs. Il n'avait pas envie de s'éterniser là, mais plutôt de visiter un peu la ville. Il prit son café à emporter et sorti de chez Granny. A ce moment-là, il n'avait pas regardé ou il allait et percuta une femme, qui n'était autre que Regina Mills, la maire. Elle allait rentrer dans une colère noire elle avait horreur que les gens ne regardent pas ou ils vont. Elle avait du café partout sur son beau chemisier blanc, elle soupira et fronça les sourcils._

_-_**Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ?! **

_Ça commençait assez mal, il venait d'arriver ici qu'il avait déjà gaffé et renverser son café sur une très jolie femme._

_-_**Je suis désolé je…**

**-Vous auriez pu….**

_Le coupa t'elle, mais elle ne put finir sa phrase quand elle croisa son regard, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Daniel, l'amour de sa vie était là devant elle et il lui avait reversé du café dessus, mais ca elle s'en fichait éperdument à cet instant précis elle avait tout oublié pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Elle en avait presque les larmes aux yeux de le voir, ce n'était pas possible c'était une rêve ou … autre chose ?! _

**-Je suis vraiment désolé je vous ai brulé ?**

**-Non… oui.. Je vais bien je… **

_Elle était totalement perdu et il avait bien remarqué, il se demandait ce qu'il se passait là il n'avait pas l'air de bien comprendre, il ne pouvait détacher son regard du sien maintenant. Comment dire, les yeux de Regina ce regard-là lui rappeler les yeux de sa défunte femme ce qui lui fit mal au cœur un instant._

**-Daniel…. ?**

_Elle se mit à sourire et passa sa main sur son visage pour le caresser lentement et délicatement. Il se mit à froncer les sourcils et attrapa sa main doucement sans lui faire mal et la retira de sa joue._

**-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Elle fronça à son tour les sourcils et baissa sa main, c'est vrai la malédiction les habitants de cette ville n'étaient pas censé se rappeler de leur souvenir. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'était surtout de voir Daniel ici alors qu'il était censé être mort, comment pouvait-il être à Storybrooke ? Personne n'avait encore réussit à ramener un homme à la vie, qu'est-ce que Gold avait mijoté, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de lui. Regina était totalement perdu pensant à diverses hypothèses, mais n'en trouvant pas une plausible.

**Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi…**

**C'est la première fois que je viens ici à moins que vous soyez déjà venu à Boston ?**

**Non, jamais…**

L'amour de sa vie était là devant elle et il ne se rappelait de rien elle était anéantie. Elle le regarda un instant avec des yeux de chiens battus quand une idée soudaine lui vint à l'esprit.

Pour briser une malédiction rien de plus simple, le baiser d'un véritable amour. Ce n'était pas si dur, Regina reprit confiance et se mit à sourire il fallait qu'elle l'embrasse elle était persuadée que ça allait marcher. Daniel c'était son véritable amour depuis toujours il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Il la regarda d'un air un peu inquiet il ne comprenait pas la jeune femme il ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vie et pourtant elle disait le connaitre. Encore fallait-il le prouver et ça n'allait pas être facile !

**Matthew Stables **_dit-il en tendant sa main._

**Regina…Regina Mills. Je suis le maire de cette ville.**

Matthew Stables ? Stables ? Sérieusement le destin c'était se foutre du monde ! Gold elle allait le tuer, oui ! Elle voulait des explications, toute son info le ramener à son ex fiancé et il ne se rappeler de rien du tout ! Elle ne savait pas comment faire pour qu'il retrouve la mémoire, mais une seule personne pouvait l'aider et il allait le faire que ça lui plaise ou non ! Elle resta calme face à Daniel, enfin Matthew… Et repensa à son idée, un baiser cela ne coutait rien et puis c'était Daniel, c'était vraiment lui non ?

Regina se rapprocha de Matthew l'homme qu'elle venait de rencontrer et qu'elle prenait pour son ex fiancé Daniel, déposant rapidement ses lèvres contre les siennes et fit durer le baiser. Etrangement Matthew avait répondu à son baiser, il ne s'y attendait pas à celle-là. Du coup il se recula un peu de Regina et la regarda un instant avant de dire quelque chose. Il était dans ses pensées, aucune autre femme ne l'avait embrassé depuis qu'il avait perdu sa tendre épouse, ce baiser là il avait aimé cela c'était inattendu mais très bon.

**Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?**

Elle regarda en bas déçu qu'il ne se souvienne toujours pas et ça même après un baiser, pourtant elle était persuadé que ça marcherai. Ce « Mr Gold », elle n'allait vraiment pas le louper, elle avait la rage contre lui. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être heureuse ? Jamais…Personne ne voulait qu'elle ait une vie épanouie apparemment et ça la rendait triste.

**Je suis désolée Daniel je pensais que…**

**Je ne suis pas « Daniel » Je n'ai aucune idée de qui est Daniel pour vous, mais ce n'est pas moi.**

Il la regarda et soupira, non mais le maire de la ville venait de l'embrasser et il avait aimé ça, mais il la trouvait extrêmement bizarre. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de l'embrasser comme ça ? Ils ne se connaissaient même pas…

**Encore désolé pour votre chemisier je vous rembourserai.**

**Ce n'est pas la peine…**

**Je dois y aller, si vous voulez bien m'excuser**. Dit-il en partant de l'autre côté.

Regina prit la route et rentra comme une furie dans le magasin de monsieur Gold, cette malédiction était censé la rendre heureuse et ce n'était pas le cas, tout était de travers ! Il avait bien mis la balle dans son camp cet enfoiré ! Elle n'en revenait pas du comment il avait pu la manipuler ainsi, mais quand on a soif de vengeance on ne se préoccupe pas des détails et puis après avoir réfléchit et on se dit qu'on aurait dû y penser.

**VOUS !**

Monsieur Gold fronça les sourcils et se mit à sourire voyant Regina arriver comme une folle, on aurait dit qu'ils venaient de jouer à un jeu et qu'elle venait de perdre, il aurait bien lancé « mauvaise perdante » en se moquant d'elle !

**Bonjour, madame le maire comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? **Dit-il sur un ton ironique.

**Ne la jouez pas comme ça avec moi Monsieur Gold ! **

**Mais je ne joue pas, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il vous arrive ma chère.**

**Oh, oui vous le savez très bien ! Il ne se rappelle pas, il ne se rappelle de rien et ça c'est de votre faute !**

Regina lui lança un regard des plus noirs et pointa son doigt contre son torse évidement cela ne pouvait être que de sa faute c'était lui qui avait créé cette malédiction il en était le seul et unique responsable !

**De qui me parlez-vous ?**

Là, il était un peu déboussolé elle arrivait furax contre lui et pour une fois il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait.

**De DANIEL ! **

**Daniel, l'homme d'écurie ? Eh bien ?**

**Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?**

**Il est mort, je vous le rappelle. Vous êtes sure que vous allez bien votre « majesté » ? Vous avez reçu une pomme sur la tête ?**

**C'est – pas – le- moment- de- PLAISANTER ! Vous allez faire quelque chose c'est clair ?!**

**Disons que…sans magie à Storybrooke Dearie cela risque fort probable d'être compliqué si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! **

**Ne jouez pas l'innocent avec moi je sais que vous pouvez faire quelque chose et ne rester là dans votre stupide magasin à rien faire.**

**Faites attention à vos paroles votre majesté.**

Il attrapa son doigt qu'elle avait pointé contre son torse et l'enleva rapidement, il la regarda avec des yeux froids.

Matthew repensa encore au baiser de Regina, voilà étrangement il ne pouvait pas l'enlever sa tête à chaque fois il revoyait son visage et surtout ses yeux c'était fou mais c'était comme ça. Que pouvait-il y faire ? Penser à quelqu'un cela ne se commandait pas loin de là. Il s'arrêta devant un magasin et ouvrit la porte. A ce moment précis Matthew rentra dans le magasin de monsieur Gold ou Regina & Rumplestinskin se disputait violemment dans leur propos. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de magie, les deux seraient en train de s'entretuer pour se faire entendre.

Quand il vit Regina il resta choqué et eut envie de ressortir du magasin en courant, mais il s'approcha prudemment et sans savoir pourquoi il avait envie de la protéger. Il se demandait ce qu'il se passait et si elle avait des soucis avec ce vieux bonhomme !

**Tout va bien Regina ? **Dit-il en s'approchant un peu plus.

**D..Matthew..Je.. oui, ce n'est rien. Nous étions en train de discuter.**

Oui enfin drôle de discussion le magasin était devenu un vrai champ de bataille et pourtant rien n'avait été cassé.

**J'allais partir.** Dit-elle en lançant un regard noir à Mr Gold.

Mr Gold regarda l'étranger de Storybrooke et fronça les sourcils alors c'était vrai, cet homme ressemblait à l'ex de Regina. Eh bien ça devait lui faire un effet et pas qu'un peu! En tout cas lui n'y était pour rien, pourquoi aurait-il fait une chose pareille ? Il se fichait bien de sa petite vie amoureuse.

**Au revoir Madame le Maire !** Dit-il sur une pointe d'ironie.

Matthew secoua la tête et soupira, il suivi Regina dehors et attrapa son bras doucement.

**Regina attendez…Vous êtes sure que tout vas bien ? **

**Puisque je vous le dis.** Dit-elle en soupirant.

**J'essayais juste d'être gentil.**

**Je sais, je n'ai pas dit le contraire je suis à bout de nerf ce n'était pas le moment.**

**Je peux vous inviter à boire un verre ?**

**Oh je crois que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.**

Regina soupira et regarda le sol, pensant à son passé pourquoi est-ce qu'il était venu à ce moment dans le magasin et pourquoi il l'invitait maintenant à boire un verre. Regina cherchait ses mots et des réponses, mais elle était surtout plus que perdu. Devait-elle aller un simple verre avec lui ou devait-elle le laisser tranquille.

**Je ne vais pas vous forcer, mais ça me ferait plaisir et puis vous ne semblez pas très bien. Ne restez pas seule.**

**Excusez-moi, mais pourquoi vous vous en souciez ? Vous ne vous souvenez même pas de moi. **

**C'est vrai je ne me souviens pas, je ne pense pas vous avoir connu parce que je m'en souviendrai. **

C'était une très belle femme Regina et au plus il la regardait et au plus il trouvait des similitudes à son ancienne femme. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à ça maintenant cela tournait à une obsession il avait beau blâmer Regina de le prendre pour un autre, mais lui la prenait pour son ex-femme alors que ce n'était pas elle !

**-C'est d'accord pour le verre, mais pas ce soir. Demain ?**

**- Ca sera parfait. Je vous donne mon numéro vous m'appelez ?**

**- Ca marche.**

Ce sourire craquant, ses yeux à la fois si doux et si froid, ses lèvres si douce et fruité, ses longues jambes fines & sa silhouette de rêve. Voilà ce que l'on voyait quand on regardait notre très chère maire Regina Mills.

Du moins c'est ce que pensait Matthew rêveur en train de boire un café chez Granny de bon matin. D'ailleurs elle n'était pas là ce matin, c'était étrange puisqu'elle venait chaque matin pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Regina ne l'avait pas encore appelé et cela le stressait encore plus il était à deux doigts de se pointer chez elle pour la voir.

Et puis il pensa, il n'avait pas son adresse. Rien n'était impossible à trouver à Storybrooke il fallait seulement tomber sur les bonnes personnes au bon moment. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Henry fit son apparition et s'installa à une table ou une jolie jeune femme blonde était déjà assise.

**Henry, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**Je voulais te voir.**

**Tu sais que ta mère ne va pas être contente. **

**C'est toi ma véritable mère, je m'en fiche de ce que peut dire Regina.**

Oh non elle n'allait pas être contente du tout ça c'est sure et en plus de ça il avait encore manqué l'école le petit veinard. Sérieusement elle ne disait rien celle-là, son fils manquait l'école et elle ne pensait qu'à lui faire plaisir en lui payant une glace au chocolat. Quelle sorte de mère était-elle ? En tout cas elle n'y connaissait rien à l'éducation. Matthew écouta soigneusement la conversation quand il entendit le nom « Regina ». Attendez Regina avait un fils ?! Mais ce n'était pas la mère biologique d'après ce qu'il avait compris, eh bien il le trouvait bien culotté ce petit de parler comme ça de sa mère adoptive, après tout ce qu'elle avait dû faire pour lui c'est comme ça qu'il la remerciait.

**Ne dis pas ça Henry, elle prend soin de toi.**

**Elle est méchante, c'est la méchante reine tu te rappelles ? elle veut faire du mal à tout le monde. Tu dois briser la malédiction.**

Emma se mit à soupirer c'est reparti pour un tour il n'arrêtait pas de lui monter la tête avec ses contes de fées qui n'existaient pas .Il était bien gentil son fils, mais parfois il partait dans une imagination débordante il y avait des points positifs, mais plus dans le négatif. Pourquoi croyez-t-il qu'elle devait sauver tout le monde de cette malédiction, elle n'en avait aucune idée.

**Henry, il n'y a pas de malédiction, faut arrêter avec ça.**

**Tu penses que je suis fou encore ?**

**Je n'ai jamais dit ça, je pense plutôt que tu as une bonne imagination et que parfois tu oublies de rester dans le monde réel.**

**Mais c'est réel ! **

Matthew se mit à sourire, cette femme avait totalement raison comment pouvait-il croire à tout ça encore, s'il continuait comme ça il n'allait pas s'en sortir et il avait besoin d'aide. Matthew n'était qu'un simple avocat alors il ne pouvait rien y faire. Etrangement ce petit lui faisait de la peine, surement parce que c'était l'enfant que Regina avait élevé. L'avait-elle élevé toute seule ? Et puis pourquoi l'avoir adopté, ne pouvait-elle pas avoir d'enfant ou alors n'avait-elle pas le bon partenaire. Voilà que lui aussi se prenait la tête comme Regina avec toute ses questions qui lui trottait dans la tête sans même savoir pourquoi.

Regina reçu un appel téléphonique de l'école d'Henry, elle n'était pas contente du tout. La maire de Storybrooke allait péter un câble c'est sûr ! Oh elle avait bien une petite idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il fallait toujours qu'elle l'interdise de faire un truc, mais Henry têtu ne suivait pas les instructions. A vrai dire il tenait ça de sa mère Emma Swan, quelle délinquante celle-là ! Regina poussa les portes de chez Grannys et regarda Henry discutait avec Emma tranquillement devant une bonne glace au chocolat. Elle soupira fortement et Matthew s'apprêta à partir quand il la vit en colère tout prête à se jeter sur la blonde aux cheveux longs. Il saisit son bras et la colla contre lui au passage sans même faire exprès, il voulait éviter de lui faire regretter certaine choses qui aurait pu se passer s'il n'avait pas été là.

-**Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?** Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Je vous évite de faire des erreurs.**

**- Je ne comprends pas, de quoi me parlez-vous ? Il faut que j'aille voir mon fils !**

- **Justement c'est de lui que je parle**. Dit-il en tenant le bras de Regina encore.

**- Vous le saviez ? Vous saviez que j'avais un fils ? Je ne vous en ai jamais parlé et puis maintenant que j'y pense vous n'êtes même pas réel c'est Rumple qui continue de me tourner en bourrique et c'est vraiment une pourriture ! **

**- Vous avez un problème madame Mills, un sérieux problème. **

**- Je vous demande pardon ? **

**- N'allez pas agresser sa mère cela pourrait se retourner contre vous, elle n'y été pour rien au fond vous savez.**

**- Je me fiche d'elle, elle est en train de me voler mon fils. Elle l'a abandonné vous entendez ! C'est mon fils pas le sien. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je continue de discuter avec vous ! **

Regina retira son bras de son emprise et marcha jusqu'à la table ou se trouvait Henry & Emma, elle les regarda tout les deux et croisa les bras.

**Pas trop dur l'école à ce que je vois Henry. **

Henry devint pale comme un fantôme et baissa les yeux face à Regina, parfois elle lui faisait vraiment peur c'est pour ça qu'il voulait rester avec Emma de temps en temps. Pourtant ce n'était pas le but, Regina aimait vraiment Henry et ne voulait que son bien, en aucun cas elle voudrait le blesser ou autre. Tout au contraire elle protégeait beaucoup trop son fils et ça parfois il ne le comprenait pas il croyait que tout était punition alors que non.

**C'est de ma faute. **Finit par dire Emma se sentant coupable pour Henry alors qu'elle n'avait **rien fait.**

**Non, c'est faux, je savais qu'Emma allait venir ici alors je suis venue elle n'y été pour rien.**

**On peut dire ça comme ça dans un sens Henry. Bon allez prends tes affaires on en parlera à la maison.**

**Non s'il te plait laisse-moi rester encore un peu.**

**Tu devrais y aller gamin** dit Emma en le regardant d'un air triste.

Regina était un peu jalouse de la complicité entre les deux, elle n'avait jamais connu ça avec son fils ou alors les occasions étaient vraiment très rares. Henry soupira et se leva en emportant son sac, baissant la tête et sorti de chez Grannys le cœur blessé. Matthew les regarda partir et regarda Emma terminer sa boisson.

**Je vais être puni c'est ça ?**

**Non, Henry. Je suis juste déçu que tu n'ailles pas à l'école et que tu passes tes journées à aller voir une étrangère.**

**Ce n'est pas une étrangère.**

**Henry s'il te plait je n'ai pas la tête à ça ce soir.**

Henry senti que Regina était triste et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était surement encore de sa faute et surtout par rapport à Emma Swan. C'est vrai il passait plus de temps avec Emma que Regina, mais en même temps ce n'était pas du tout pareil ! Il aimait bien passé du temps avec Emma parce qu'elle savait mieux y faire alors que Regina était quelqu'un de très strictes et n'avait pas tout le temps le sens de l'humour !

Le lendemain Henry se leva et parti dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner comme d'habitude, mais ce matin n'était pas comme tout les autres. Il n'y avait pas cette odeur de café et de pancakes, il fronça les sourcils et chercha sa mère.

**Maman ?**

Regina n'allait décidément pas bien entre Henry et cette histoire avec Matthew, les querelles avec la vraie mère d'Henry et les piques de Mr Gold…Il y avait de quoi se jeter par la fenêtre. Henry remonta les escaliers et tapa à la porte de la chambre de Regina. Elle avait pleuré à chaudes larmes, il entra dans la chambre silencieusement et s'assit sur le lit à côté de Regina.

**Maman … **

Elle resta couché dans son lit entendant la porte s'ouvrir elle fronça les sourcils cela ne pouvait être qu'Henry, quand il s'installa sur le lit elle essaya les larmes salées qui avaient coulé sur son visage. Henry la regarda et fronça les sourcils. Il l'avait appelé maman et c'est quand il appelait comme ça qu'elle se sentait encore un peu aimé.

**Ça ne va pas ?**

**Si, si ne t'inquiète pas. Répliqua t- elle.**

**Non ça ne va pas… Si c'est pour Emma je suis désolé.**

**Ce n'est pas que ça Henry.**

**Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal.**

**Non pas vraiment dans ce sens-là.**

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui fit un câlin, elle le prit dans ses bras et le colla un peu plus contre elle caressant son visage et ses cheveux.

**Je t'aime maman.**

**Je t'aime aussi Henry.**

« Plus que tout au monde » pensa-t-elle encore plus dans sa tête. Elle se mit à sourire et ferma les yeux, restant un moment avec Henry. Son fils c'était toute sa vie maintenant et si Miss Swan venait à lui arracher elle serait totalement perdu. Il était sa seule raison de vivre depuis la mort de Daniel.

**-TBC-**


End file.
